


LORE FICS MEANING AND INFO

by Luc4w4st4k3n



Series: Lore Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luc4w4st4k3n/pseuds/Luc4w4st4k3n
Series: Lore Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210310





	LORE FICS MEANING AND INFO

Just some info.

==============

++LORE FICS

Most of my fics, actually, are connected in an overall set of lore. It's completely thought and filtered out, obviously - it doesn't follow _DSMP Lore,_ because this is my own take on _**everything.**_ Basic lore is the same, like TFTSMP and the Egg, but different timelines piece together, and will eventually end up in something **bigger**. Much, much _bigger._ You'll have clues throughout fics, and this work in particular is where you can leave your theories! I'd love to hear em.

\---

LORE FIC LINKS 

\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045681

\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243841

\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574633

\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189670

\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178930

UPDATE / NEW FIC HINT [These will update every time I post a new update or fic.]

++

 _ **{3/14/21}**_ \- _A falling lightness,_

_a bringing-back of life._

_The "revival" of the dead -_

_but as anew._

_A new person,_

_a new hate,_

_a new passion._

_TWITTER ;_

_Use the hashtag #lucawastaken or DM me on Twitter @LucaDoesThings your fanart, theories, or whatever else you feel the need to share. Thank you for your continued support._

_< 3 !_


End file.
